Rachel Greene
One of Rachel's closest was Monica, her friend since high school. In their high school years, it is revealed that Rachel was a popular cheerleader with a string of boyfriends, while Monica was her less attractive and overweight best friend. They lost contact for a number of years, but became close again when Rachel left Barry before their wedding and chose to move in with Monica. It is revealed that Monica didn't expect to become close friends with Rachel again, as during a flashback episode, set a year before Rachel's scheduled wedding to Barry, Monica and Rachel have a chance encounter, resulting in Monica remarking: "Ten bucks says I'll never see that woman again in my life." During the period that they lived together, Rachel is revealed to be an exceptionally good roommate. As Monica tells Phoebe, Rachel has sweet little quirks, such as folding back the pages in catalogues of things she thinks Monica would like. She also leaves messages on the mirror when Monica takes a shower, and lets Monica borrow her hundred-plus pairs of boots. Their living situation lasted for the first 5 seasons until eventually Chandler moved in with Monica during Season 6. Rachel's moving out drew the two women to tears. Phoebe Rachel's other best friend was Phoebe Buffay. Phoebe first met Rachel in the pilot episode when Rachel leaves Barry and comes to live with Monica. In a season 5 episode "The One With The Kips", Phoebe and Rachel consider starting a new group of friends with Joey after Emily (Ross' wife at the time) demands that Ross doesn't see Rachel anymore. Rachel says "We can start a new group, you and me, we're the best ones" to which Phoebe responds "Okay. But let's try to get Joey." This never happened as Ross could not go without seeing Rachel and the group remained as it was. From seasons 6-7, Rachel and Phoebe lived together after Chandler and Monica moved in together at Monica's apartment. In "The One Where Ross Dates A Student", Phoebe and Rachel's apartment catches fire, causing Phoebe to temporarily live in Monica's apartment and Rachel to live in Joey's. Later on in "The One With The Holiday Armadillo", the apartment is fixed and Phoebe and Rachel decide to move back in, however the repair work left them with only one bedroom, so Phoebe decides to live there on her own while Rachel continues to live with Joey. Joey Joey and Rachel first meet in the pilot episode after Rachel leaves Barry at the altar. They became close friends. Later on in the series, Joey and Rachel have a brief relationship. In the episode "The One With The Donor", Phoebe learns about Rachel's feelings for Joey. Then in the episode "The One In Barbados, Part One", Ross and Charlie Wheeler (his female work associate) discover that they have a lot in common, while Joey and Rachel discover their feelings for each other. Earlier on in the series, Joey was jealous of Chandler and Monica's love for each other, so he thought that he might be able to have a relationship with Rachel since they are already friends. Then in the episode "The One In Barbados, Part Two", Joey and Rachel finally decide they are going to be a couple. In the episode "The One Where Ross Is Fine", Ross pretends to be fine with Rachel dating Joey, but really isn't, so he acts really crazy when he and Charlie decide that they were going to have a relationship and had Rachel and Joey over for a "Double Date." Later that episode, Ross said that he was really fine. In the episode "The One With Ross' Tan", Joey and Rachel decide that dating each other is too weird, with their attempts to go further than kissing hampered by their complete awareness that it is the other touching them, so they just decided to be friends. Chandler Rachel and Chandler met in the 1980s when she was introduced to him through her best friend Monica's brother Ross. Their first meeting was at a Thanksgiving celebration at the Geller home. The pair met again at a party at Ross and Chandler's college in the winter of 1987, as revealed in the Season 10 episode "The One Where The Stripper Cries". At this party, Chandler and a drunk Rachel shared a kiss (but it was revealed that the only reason Chandler kissed Rachel was to get back at Ross for kissing a girl he liked). In 1993, they met again at a bar which would be torn down to make room for the gang's frequent hangout spot Central Perk. Rachel hadn't seen Monica, Ross, or Chandler since her days in high school. At the bar, Chandler overhears Rachel talking to some friends about how she wants to have one last night of meaningless sex before her marriage to Barry, and that she wants to have it with the first guy she lays her eyes on, which happens to be Chandler. They never did hook up, but Rachel did fantasize over him, regretting not letting him take her, but by this time it was too late. This was shown in the Season 3 episode "The One With The Flashback". At the start of the show, Rachel and Chandler would cross paths again, this time in 1994, when Rachel, having just left Barry at the altar, storms into Central Perk looking for Monica. Through the course of the series, Rachel and Chandler's relationship grows, and they share a close friendship, often consoling and confiding in one another; on one particular occasion they shared a stolen cheesecake with each other and concealed it from the others. Particularly in earlier seasons, they go out to lunch together a few times. Despite, the closeness of the friendship of all six, it is arguably quite apparent that Chandler and Rachel are the two friends who interact with each other the least. When Rachel says goodbye to each friend individually, her goodbye with Chandler is short and sweet, with Chandler simply telling her that he loves her, and that he will miss her. Ross Rachel is perhaps most famous for her turbulent relationship with Monica's brother Ross Geller. Ross had apparently harboured a crush for Rachel since ninth grade. When Rachel moved to the city, Ross tried to re-kindle his affection, and after a rocky start the two finally got together in The One With The Prom Video. After an argument over Rachel's friendship with a male co-worker, Rachel announced that they were taking "a break". Ross, thinking that Rachel was ending the relationship, got so drunk that he slept with "the cute girl from the copy place", Chloe. When Rachel found out, she broke up with Ross in a famous scene that involved Ross and Rachel arguing in Monica's living room whilst the other four friends were trapped in Monica's bedroom. From then on, the two shared an almost-on again-almost-off again relationship. First, Ross said Rachel's name instead of Emily's at his disastrous wedding ceremony in London. Later, on a trip to Las Vegas, the two got married after a drinking binge. Unable to get an annulment, they had to divorce, despite Ross' panic over being a "triple divorcee". Rachel and Ross later had a baby, Emma, who was conceived after a one-night stand, although they chose to remain just friends and live together to raise Emma. Eventually, in the final season, Rachel and Ross finally got together after she almost moved to Paris for a new job. In the first episode of the spin-off Joey, Joey hints that Ross and Rachel had surely married by saying that all of his friends are wed. Emma Geller-Green Emma is Ross and Rachel's daughter. Rachel's pregnancy was originally revealed in the season finale of Season 7. Emma is born in "The One Where Rachel Has A Baby, Part Two." The name Emma was originally chosen by Monica as the name she wanted to use for her future daughter. Before deciding on "Emma", Ross and Rachel discussed several other names like "Delilah" (nixed because Rachel felt it made her sound like "a Biblical whore") and "Isabella." However, ironically, in a season 2 episode, Ross states he would name his daughter "Emily", but it is possible that Ross decided against this name after his failed disaster of a marriage to second wife Emily. While still living with Ross and Rachel, Emma laughs at her parents singing "Baby Got Back", Rachel is afraid to admit that she cannot make her laugh any other way. Until they get into a fight and Rachel moves in with Joey, Emma lives with both parents. In the series finale, her parents reconcile, and it was hinted on Joey that all Joey's friends had wed and settled down. Family Like all the main characters, Rachel has problems within her family. In a way quite reminiscent of Monica's mother, Mrs. Green has a way of being quite dominating and unpleasant without going too much overboard. She's also quite harsh when it comes to her opinions (such as, for instance, when she suggested moving into Ross's apartment after Emma's birth and saying that his "dinosaur things" belonged in the garbage). It is implied that Rachel was quite like Mrs. Green before she decided to turn things around and start a life in the city, running away from her marriage, whereas Mrs. Green actually got married to "her Barry." During her first visit, she actually says that Rachel's life is what she wants. Dr. Green, however, is quite a dominating but nonetheless equally harsh man when it comes to speaking. He's very concerned about discipline. He has a striking sense of sarcasm and what he deems right or wrong, but he's not afraid of spoiling his daughters (as shown in one episode when Rachel reveals that her father bought her "her own boat" to cheer her up after her "pony was sick"). However, when disagreeing with them, he disables their unlimited use of money. However, despite being quite generous when it comes to his daughters, he shares very little of his wealth with others, as reflected when he leaves a 2% tip at a restaurant after going out to eat with Rachel and Ross. Rachel's parents have had barely any love life, as they married for the sake of money; according to Rachel, they barely even spoke (except when they argued) and ended up getting divorced in Season 2. They could not be in the same room as each other, as shown when the Friends throw Rachel two birthday parties at the same time; one with Rachel's mother in Monica's apartment and one with her father in Joey and Chandler's. Rachel also has two sisters, Jill and Amy, with whom she has a typical sibling-rivalry relationship; when they were younger, they would constantly pull pranks on each other. Jill is supposedly her "favorite" sister, despite being extremely spoiled, and during her visit when their father decides to financially cut her off, Jill decides to start dating Ross, but ends up doing it to get back at Rachel (Only for Ross to cut it short because he didn't want to know that nothing could ever happen between him and Rachel). Unlike Jill, who at least found Ross "cute, but nerdy," Amy does not even recognize him and believes he's a falafel-seller. In spite of her tactless nature, it is also revealed that Amy is the "bitter" one, as questioned by Phoebe in the Thanksgiving episode in which Amy comes to spend the holidays with the Friends. Rachel also doesn't seem quite as close to Amy as to Jill; when Amy visits during Emma's first Thanksgiving in the ninth season, she only says Hi, but then tells her she came by to borrow a hair-straightener, and saying how "Emmett" is cute, then realizing the baby is a girl. In "The One With Rachel's Phone Number", some guys in a bar live in her grandmother's building. Her grandma's name is Ida Green and the mens' affectionate nickname for her is "Spuds". Rachel says that she has "no sense of personal space, kinda smells like chicken, looks like a potato--that's my bubbe!" This is another indication that the character is of Jewish descent; the word "bubbe" means "grandmother" in Yiddish. Other relationships *Barry Farber *Paolo *Joshua Bergin *Paul Stevens *Tag Jones *Gavin Mitchell *Joey Tribbiani *Russ Career Rachel gets her first job as a waitress at Central Perk. She turns out to be hopeless, taking long breaks to sit with her friends and regularly mixing up orders. In the third season, after encouragement from Joey and Chandler she quits her coffee shop job to enter a career in fashion, working as a personal assistant at Fortunata Fashions. Later on, she gets a job as an assistant buyer at Bloomingdale's with the help of colleague Mark, but after Mark leaves and her boss Joanna dies, her department is closed out and she is demoted to personal shopper. She then becomes a buyer at Ralph Lauren, where she memorably has an affair with her assistant, Tag Jones. In a few episodes, when acquaintances are impressed by Rachel's occupation and query whether Rachel knows Ralph Lauren himself, she always says that she does. However, when they reply "really?" she admits she actually does not. In the final episodes of the last season, Rachel is fired from Ralph Lauren when her boss overhears her having a job interview with Gucci. She is then offered a lucrative job in Paris with Louis Vuitton by her ex-colleague Mark. Upset by Rachel's impending move to Paris, Ross, through bribery, manages to convince Rachel's old boss from Ralph Lauren to give Rachel her job back for more money than the offer in Paris. Initially, Rachel declines this offer and decides to accept the job with Louis Vuitton. However, she cancels her plans to leave New York after she realizes she is still in love with Ross. Dwellings Rachel has lived with all of the friends at some stage. For six years, Rachel lived in Monica's apartment and they had a likeable, enduring chemistry which was to become one of the main elements of the show. She then moved in with Phoebe, with whom she squabbled over things like Pottery Barn furniture and their morning jogging routine. After her and Phoebe's apartment burned down, she moved in with Joey, but then after having her baby moved in with Ross. Later, she moved back in with Joey again. It is often incorrectly stated that she has never lived with Chandler, however, in the previously mentioned episode in which her and Phoebe's apartment burned down, she briefly moves back into Monica's apartment (in which Chandler is also a resident) before moving in with Joey the next day (as punishment) after it is discovered that it was her abandoned hair straighteners which she had left turned on that started the fire. Surname Some inconsistency in the spelling of the surname has led to confusion as to the correct spelling. In the credits it is spelled as "Green" when referring to the surnames of her parents. However, within the show itself it has been spelled "Greene," including when her name was written on an invitation sent out by Ross and a subsequent RSVP. The name plate on her office door also says Greene. Also in the hospital, when Emma is in the caring room her name tag says "greene". The subtitles of the DVDs change: in the earliest seasons' DVDs it's spelled Greene, then changing it to Green. Age and birthday Although Rachel's age is treated inconsistently by the show's writers, like all birthdays, the best evidence is that she was born on May 5, 1970 or 1971. Month and Day In season four's "The One With Joey's New Girlfriend", Rachel tells Gunther her birthday is May 5, and this is consistent with the month of birthday parties thrown for her on the show, e.g. the party in season one's "The One Where Rachel Finds Out", which aired in May, 1995, and season five's month-early surprise party in "The One Where Rachel Smokes", which aired in April 1999. Rachel's thirtieth birthday, however, is celebrated in February in season seven's "The One Where They All Turn Thirty", which aired on February 8, 2001. (There is no question that the party is on the birthday itself: Rachel at one point says "In Guam I'm still 29".) Rachel also mentions that her birthday is after Valentine's Day in "The One With The Girl From Poughkeepsie" ("next thing you know, it'll be Valentine's Day, then my birthday, then... Bang! They're lighting that damned tree again".) A birthday in February is also consistent with Rachel's statement to a police officer in season seven that she is an Aquarius (Jan. 21-Feb. 19) - May 5 would make her a Taurus. Year of Birth A thirtieth birthday in 2001 (season seven's "The One Where They All Turn Thirty") implies that Rachel was born in 1971. Her thirtieth birthday is celebrated as the last while the thirtieth birthday of others are shown in the flashback which makes her the youngest of all six. However, a twenty-ninth birthday in 1999 (season five's "The One Where Rachel Smokes") implies that she was born in 1970. In other episodes, Rachel's stated age is inconsistent with birth in either 1970 or 1971, and advances at varying speeds. Chandler refers to her as 28 in season three's "The One Where Rachel Quits" (December 12, 1996), but 15 months later Rachel describes herself as "a 28-year old cheerleader with a fat lip" in season four's "The One with The Fake Party" (March 19, 1998). While these differences appear as inconsistencies, it may be in keeping with Rachel's character to shield her actual age. Technically, this is how Rachel's age should have gone during the series; 1 (26-27), 2 (27-28), 3 (28-29), 4 (29-30), 5 (30-31), 6 (31-32), 7 (32-33), 8 (33-34), 9 (34-35), 10 (35-36). Trivia *Before Jennifer Aniston was cast, Leah Remini was supposed to play Rachel. Courtney Cox was also wanted for the part, but she decided she would be better for the part of Monica. *Rachel, like Joey, Ross, and Chandler, has kissed all five of her fellow Friends cast members. She kissed **Ross - numerous times during the course of the show, the first on-screen kiss being in The One With The East German Laundry Detergent and the last one in The Last One; **Chandler - at a college party in "The One Where The Stripper Cries" and again in "The One With All The Kissing"; although they also kissed in "The One With The Flashback", it was just in Rachel's daydream, so it didn't actually happen; **Joey - "The One With All The Resolutions" and numerous times during their brief relationship during the tenth season; **Phoebe - as an experiment (initiated by Phoebe) after Rachel's dinner with her former sorority sister Melissa in The One With Rachel's Big Kiss; **Monica - after striking a deal with Chandler and Joey to get their apartment back if they kissed for one minute in front of them (though this is off-screen); *One of Rachel's trademark expressions when shocked or angry was to drag out the enunciation of the word "no". This was periodically paired with Monica's "I know!" *Two of Jennifer Aniston's real life boyfriends portrayed characters on the show: Tate Donovan as Rachel's boyfriend Joshua during the fourth season (from The One With Rachel's Crush to The One With All The Wedding Dresses) and Brad Pitt as Will, a high school classmate whose intense dislike of Rachel was revealed when he came to Thanksgiving dinner in "The One With The Rumor". (Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston were actually married by the time the episode aired). *In The Contest, it is revailed that Rachel claims Dangerous Liaisons is her favourite movie, but Weekend at Bernies really is. Continue reading * Wikipedia has an article about Rachel. Gallery Friends episode210.jpg|Rachel's sweater sleeve got stuck on the drawer in "The One With The Boob Job". Friends episode192.jpg|Rachel is very frustrated with the fact that she's 8 days late in "The One Where Rachel Is Late". RachelArgue.jpg|Rachel and the horrible woman fighting over a washing machine in "The One With The East German Laundry Detergent". Friends episode039.jpg|Rachel and Ross slept together in the museum on "The One Where Ross And Rachel...You Know". Friends episode208 .jpg|Rachel during a horrible date with Steve in "The One With The Blind Dates". Friends episode186.jpg|Joey confessed his inappropriate crush on Rachel in "The One Where Joey Tells Rachel". Emmagellergreen.jpg|Rachel with Emma. Friendsphoeberuns.jpg|Phoebe showed her jogging style with Rachel in "The One Where Phoebe Runs". Friendsdate.jpg|Joey and Rachel dating in "The One Where Joey Dates Rachel". Friends episode203.jpg|Rachel finds out that Gavin has taken over her job in "The One Where Rachel Goes Back To Work". 9061.jpg|Ross and Rachel interviewing Sandy in "The One With The Male Nanny". Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Friends Characters Category:Residents of the Friends building Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Divorcees